El diario de una Vampireza
by Tears To Call My Name
Summary: Raven encontró un libro, un misterio que estaba en su destino, pero el destino, esta sobre valorado "Todos tenemos que pasar por la noche mas oscura, para llegar a el amanecer"
1. El libro

**Hola chicos!, bueno el otro dia llego mi papap con un par de peliculas, eran de vampiros Muahaha **

**Disclaimer Los jovenes titanes no son mios son de sus respectivos autores y de Warners Bros**

-Este va aquí, mmmm este debería estar guardado-dijo Raven mientras acomodaba sus libros, Chico Bestia habia entrado a escondidas a su cuarto pero hizo un desastres, ahora debia acomodar sus libros, habia muchos que no recordaba tener guardados.

-Este va en este baúl... y este va... espera este no lo recuerdo-dijo Raven mientras detenía todos los libros que flotaban en la habitación.

-Mmm, no tiene nombre, veamos,hay un papel, esta un poco borroso pero aun se lee "Estimado lector este es mi diario, mi nombre es Zara Helton, soy de Hungría y si encuentras esto, es por que una tragedia se aproxima, en mi pueblo una pesadilla se esta viviendo aquí, varios asesinatos se han visto y soy testigo de todo, te explicare que empezare con lo ultimo que ocurrió", este libro esta en húngaro, pero ¿de donde salio este libro?, veamos que mas dice...-

_Pensamientos de Zara FLASHBACK 1939 Hungría_

Un profesor había podido reunir un equipo para ir al palacio, donde habita la criatura sin alma,un ser que no tiene sangre cálida y por esa razón debe beber la de otras persona, un "VAMPIRO" la creación mas terrible diseñado perfectamente para asesinar a sangre fría, desgraciadamente querido lector, ese monstruo se llevo a mi hermana Ana, quien pronto iba a casarse, acompañe al equipo para encontrarla, eramos cinco, el profesor experto en cosas paranormales, un sacerdote, un policía local y mi futuro cuñado.

-profesor, profesor ¿estara aquí?-pregunto el cuñado

-esta cerca, las dos estan- dijo el profesor

Habíamos entrado a la sala de tortura, era un lugar aterrador, pues pude alcanzar a ver esa extraña pieza de tortura llamada "La dama de hierro", una especie de armario que tiene forma de una dama, donde se metía a la persona, en las puertas de esta había espinas, y al cerrarse eran enterradas profundamente en la victima, derramando una enorme cantidad de sangre. Note que el sacerdote veía la dama de hierro pero no la misa forma que yo, el parecía tener miedo, un tenia la cara de aterrado.

-padre-dijo el profesor

-estoy bien-dijo el sacerdote recuperándose o eso parecía

-¿su prometida estara con vida?-pregunto el policía, yo esperaba que si.

Vi como el profesor movio la linterna hacia abajo y alcance a observar un charco de sangre,el profesor se agacho y tomo entre sus dedos, estaba fresca.

-sangre, y fresca- dijo el profesor, mi futuro cuñado intentaba no vomitar, esperaba que no fuera de Ana.

-padre lo necesitaremos-dijo el profesor

-si, lo se, por supuesto-dijo el padre apretando el crucifijo en sus manos, seguimos las gotas de sangre, estas se dirigian hacia un muro donde estaba la foto de "La Condesa Sangrienta", con ayuda de un martillo rompieron la pared, tosieron un poco por el polvo y cuando el profesor movio la lampara al centro.

-¡Ana!-exclamo mi cuñado, Ana estaba tirada al pie de una escalera con su vestido de novia, estaba totalmente pálida, mi hermana fue victima de una criatura mortífera, ver su cadáver acomodado, no volver a verla era algo malo, pero si fue mordida, tendría que hacer algo...

-¡no!, ¡no!, Ana, ¡no!, ¿por que mi dulce Ana?- exclamo entre sollozos mientras sotenia el cuerpo de mi hermana entre sus brazos, el profesor acerco a un tina que estaba atras de ella, estaba repleta de sangre, seguramente se baño en la sangre. El profesor se acerco al cuerpo de Ana y movio un poco su cabeza a la derecha tenia una marca de mordida en cuello lo que teníamos que hacer, iba mas allá de mis criterios.

-¿nos ayudara?-dijo el profesor al sacerdote mientras sacaba u pequeño martillo y una estaca, era obvio que debian hacer, la había mordido y para evitar que ella fuer vampiresa había que eliminarla.

-no, no, yo no puedo-dijo el sacerdote, tiro la cruz y corrió

-si, si, solo asi tendra paz-dijo mi cuñado tomando el martillo y la estaca en sus manos,la coloco en su corazon y con la mano temblando, se escucho como la estaca atraveso.

-Tenemos que encontrarla- dijo el policia local, no podíamos dejar que asesinara a mas personas.

-Entonces ayudenme con esto-dijo el profesor acercandose ala lapida de la vampiresa, con mucho esfuerzo lo movimos y para nuestra sorpresa...

-¡Esta vacía!- dijo otra vez el policia

-¿Donde esta?-dijo asustado mi antes cuñado

Derrepente sentí que algo caía en mi mano derecha y al poner la lampara hacia mi mano pude ver una gota de sangre, inmediatamente, volteamos a ver hacia arriba, donde vimos a la vampiresa, mordiendo el cuello de un hombre, seguramente campesino.

-Erzebeth Bathory-dijo el profesor

-Aghhhhhhh-dijo ella y todos gritaron y empezaron a gritar, corriendo hacia la salida, yo me quede con el profesor, las velas se apagaron y un brazo me jalo.

-¡Esperen permanescan juntos!-escuche que el profesor grito

-¡Vengan a mi!-dijo un voz cerca de mi oído

-¡Deténganse no se asusten!- les grite pero al parecer no escucharon

-¡Por favor permanescan juntos!- grito el profesor,estaba demasiado oscuro para ver a alguien

-¡Debemos salir!- escuche gritar

-¡Corra profesor!- grito mi cuñado, la mano me soltó, y en eso escuche unos ladridos de bestias enormes, y unos gritos desgarradores de los que me acompañaban incluyendo al profesor, una velas se prendieron de un frió color azul, puse mi mano dentro de mi bolsa apretando el crucifijo en mi mano. La vampiresa se mostró a la luz y pude apreciar su rostro, su tez era pálida, sus ojos de un penetrante color rojo, de un peinado algo anticuado y un vestido bastante rustico para "su edad".

-Tu tragiste a los demás pero no huyes como ellos-dijo la vampiresa dando un vuelta alrededor de mi analizan dome, su mirada me intimido y mi mano aun dentro de mi bolsa tome un frasco y lo saque abriendo la tapa.

-¡Oh! ¿algo para calmar los nervios?-dijo la vampiresa poniéndose en mi hombro y acariciando mi barbilla con su mano

-¡Agua Bendita!-dije lanzandosela directo a su cara, este parecía un ácido en su cara, salio humo, y al mismo tiempo salían arrugas, ella me golpeo y me aventó contra una pared, aun lastimada me levante y vi que estaba furica.

-¡Mi hermosos rostro, tu te haz robado mi belleza!-grito ella, mientras ella decía eso con mi mano sentí que a unos centímetros a mi izquierda había una ventana, y me ubique exactamente en medio de ella, la vampiresa se lanzo hacia a mi. Cuando se lanzo a mi rompió la ventana y me mordió el cuello ese dolor era punzante y ardía demasiado, difícilmente podría explicarlo en estas palabras, fue tan rápido que no se si era eso o la caída libre de la ventana. Mi teoría era que había amanecido y fue correcto la vestida empezó a desvanecerse hasta hacerse polvo.

_Fin del FLASHBACK de Zara Helton_

Raven cerro el libro rápidamente y escucho como tocaban la puerta de su cuarto

**¿que tal eh? ¿quien sera Zara Helton? ¿Como llego el libro ahí? ¿Zara Helton es una vampiresa? ¿Por que chico bestia no se puso a limpiar el cuarto? es y mucho mas en el próximo capitulo dejen Reviews por favor **


	2. La mansion

**-Bno aqui esta la 2° part, se que por ahi lo estan leyendo solamente dejen un reviews por favor, ya tengo toda la historia, solo necesito un review para seguirla, subí esta por q alguien la puso en sus favoritos .**

Al quien toco la puerta, y Raven tuvo que atender, era Robin.

-Te perdiste el desayuno-dijo Robin

-Es que me quede dormida-dijo Raven

-Bien, te veré en la reunión-dijo Robin

Robin se retiro cerrando la puerta detrás del, Raven con un movimiento de su mano, los libros se pusieron en el estante, menos el diario de Zara Helton, ese libro lo puso encima de su buro y se fue a ver en el espejo. Se recargo sobre con ambas manos y paso su mano en su cuello , cuando bajo la mano la tenia llena de sangre, y en el reflejo del espejo estaba detrás de ella una chica con cabello negro puro, ojos rojos y un vestido exótico con una ceja alzada. Raven di la vuelva inmediatamente y no había nadie.

"_El libro menciona a Erzebeth Bathory, la "Condesa Sangrienta de Hungría", necesito investigar mas sobre ella antes de poder leer mas esto" _pensó Raven

Mientras en la sala

-No, no estaban en Perron Street-dijo Chico Bestia

-Los encontramos después de ver el demonio de arena-dijo Cyborg

-Ambos están equivocados, estaba en Shell & Sea -dijo Robin sacando unos papeles de un archivero

-¡Por supuesto!-dijo Starfire

-¿Cómo se llamaba?- dijo Chico Bestia

-La pata del mono-dijo Cyborg

-Ahí lo encontramos-dijo Robin

-¿Qué?-dijo pregunto Metal-shield el nuevo integrante del equipo

-Los mejores pastelitos glaseados, cubiertos de azúcar -dijo Chico Bestia con una gota de baba en la boca, de imaginarse esos pasteles.

-Si, eran una delicia, estos es una porquería-dijo Cyborg dando una mordida a una de las donas que había sobre la mesa. La alcaldesa les daba presupuesto para todo, por desgracia, era un poco escaso.

-Bien chicos, ahora que estamos todos aquí podre darle sus misiones, hay mucho que hacer, pero si nos dividimos podremos terminarlo todo-dijo Robin sacando varios papeles

-Muy bien Cyborg, tu iras con Star a Ciudad Gótica, Mambo Jambo escapo de prisión -dijo Robin dándole un papel con la ubicación de la cárcel. -Hay un agujero en la barda de la cárcel, creen que uso una bomba de particulas- termino diciendo Robin.

-Aquí hay otra misión, Chico Bestia, iras conmigo y Raven a Canadá, hay un avista miento de un nuevo villano, se hace llamar Dreicko, iremos a investigar-dijo Robin dándole el papel a Raven

-Bien creo que es todo-dijo Robin, tomando una dona , pero al tomarla vio otro papel.

-Esperen aquí hay otra, algo simple un amigo de la alcaldesa, compro una casa vieja, Tumblod quiere abrirlo como un resort, este caso no es algo que comúnmente hacemos pero quieren que investiguemos actividad paranormal-dijo Robin

-Publicidad- dijo Cyborg

-Es amigo de la alcaldesa, tiene en sus manos el dinero, así que es fácil, o investigamos o adiós a las donas y a la televisión por cable-dijo Robin, Chico Bestia se cayo de su sofá, no había día donde no viera la televisión por cable.

-Que lo haga el nuevo- dijo Cyborg

-Pienso que seria sabio tener a Cyborg en la casa-dijo Raven rompiendo su silencio

-pero necesitamos a Cyborg en Ciudad Gótica-dijo Robin

-También debe ir Bestia y Star-dijo Raven

-Es un truco de publicidad, y ¿que haremos en los otros casos?-dijo Robin

-Tengo una corazonada-dijo Raven

-Podríamos pedirles a los Titanes del este que se encarguen-dijo Star

-Ademas, por todo lo que hemos pasado, nos vendría bien algo nuevo-dijo Bestita, Robin alzo la ceja quedando en silencio unos segundos.

-El elemento de cambio pude ayudarnos bastante deberíamos irnos en una hora- dijo el

Raven, aprovecho esta hora para investigar sobre este ser, en uno de sus libros sobre demonios, criaturas mitológicas vampiros y seres de la oscuridad encontró una breve descripción o trozo de algún texto antiguo

_"Y así, la condesa, que se había bañado en la sangre rejuvenecedora de cientos de vírgenes, fue enterrada viva. Y su castillo, en donde tantos sucesos crueles tuvieron lugar, se derrumbó rápidamente convirtiéndose en ruinas. Todo lo que queda es una torre solitaria en la espesura olvidada de la mano de Dios, que se levanta sobre las mazmorras cree que la fortuna de la condesa fue dividida entre el clero, aunque algunos dicen que parte sigue sin encontrarse y está enterrada todavía junto a las calaveras podridas, testigos mudos de la deshumanización de la criatura humana"_

Luego de eso no encontró algo mas que otro dato sobre una raza llamada "Los Dhampyr", _"cuentan los deseos carnales delos vampiros y los hijos que nacen de sus relaciones con mortales, los dhampyr, una especie de híbrido entre un vampiro y un humano"_. "Tal vez me sirva este dato"pensó, poco después

_DENTRO DEL AVIÓN UNA HORA __DESPUÉS_

-Escuche que Tumblod heredo dinero-dijo Chico Bestia

-Si vas a heredar algo que sea dinero-dijo Cyborg

-Señorita Starfire, ¿ podría ver las fotos de la casa?-pregunto Metal-shield

-Dime, Star-dijo Star

-Dime Cyborg- dijo el metalico

-Dime Bestita-dijo Chico Bestia

Raven permaneció en silencio leyendo el diario que había encontrado hace unos días.

-llámame solo si me necesitas-dijo Raven sin dejar de leer su libro solo asomo sus ojos por encima del libro, Metal-Shield se sintió algo intimidado con el comentario de Raven.

-Que interesante, en la casa hay varias actividades fuera de lo común, candelabros que se mueven, puertas que se abren... podría haber algo extraño ahí, significa que los fantasmas existen- dijo Metal-shield

-o que alguien dejo la ventana abierta-dijo Robin entrando

Raven seguía leyendo con mucha atención las palabras de Zara Helton, si alguien encontraba el libro nadie entendería, pues en Húngaro estaba escrito.

_P.O.V EL DIARIO DE ZARA HELTON Hungría 1939_

_Habíamos__ partido para llegar cerca del anochecer al castillo encima de la colina, hace años era un castillo enorme,pero con los años solo quedo una torre, pero aun desde ahí se puede entrar a las mazmorras, el profesro se sento a descansar en un tronco recuperando aliento._

_-¿Esta bien?- le pregunte_

_-Estoy bien solo no estoy acostumbrado a la altitud como ustedes, descansare un poco.- aseguro el_

_-El sol se oculta,¿ no sera mejor seguir mañana?- dijo el sacerdote_

_-no hay tiempo tiene a Ana- dijo Robert, mi cuñado o al menos antes_

_-no hay tiempo que perder-aseguro el profesor_

_-Hemos tratado con vampiro desde hace mucho,una estaca en el corazón, un diente de ajo en el la lengua y Hungría dormirá tranquilamente_

_-Esta vampiresa es lista pero esta noche ira al infierno-dijo el __policía, yo estaba callado durante todo el viaje._

_-¿lo haremos?-pregunto el sacerdote_

_-Debe tener fe-dijo el profesor_

_-El poder de dios nos protegerá y aunque camino por el valle de las sombras... no puedo terminar la bendición por que tropezó y cayo por un tronco. Lo ayude a levantarse y le di su cruz._

_-Lleve bien esa cruz, lo necesitara- dijo el __policía_

_-Es la fe de la persona a lo que le temen, estara bien- le asegure con una sonrisa, sabia que si el miedo te invade, la maldad toma el cielo nocturno para que luego nos cubriera un manto negro estrellado._

_P.O.V DIARIO DE ZARA HELTON Hungría 1939_

Al llegar tocamos la puerta y de ella había un señor delgado con esmoquin negro y una elegante corbata guinda, con una mirada que daba misterio y con una voz grave pero armoniosamente dijo...

-Deben ser los chicos de Tumblod, el señor los esta esperando adentro-procediendo a abrir la puerta, dejándolos pasar.

Entrando a una larga y estrecha entrada con una apariencia gótica caminaron a la escalera donde se sobresaltaron pues un señor rompió el silencio con su voz.

-¡Maravilloso! ¿ están aquí! soy Oliver Tumblod, y se quienes son Cyborg, el chico mitad maquina con sorprendente apetito, Starfire, la hermosa extraterrestre pelirroja de ojos escarlata, Raven, la chica misteriosa de cabello violeta con poderes impresionantes, Chico Bestia, el muchachito verde con la habilidad de convertirse en cualquier animal, ¡Oh! es un honor señor Robin, es increíble que haya venido usted, líder de todos los Titanes- dijo saludando a cada uno, pero dejando atrás a Metal-Shield

-¡Oh! perdonen ¿quien es el nuevo integrante?-pregunto volteando a ver al joven de cabello castaño

-Soy Metal-Shield, son el detector de metales humano, es un gusto-dijo estrechando su mano con la suya

-Interesante...se todo acerca de ustedes-dijo el

-y nosotros de usted- dijo en voz baja Robin entrando a la mansión.

El mayordomo los guió hacia una sala donde había varios libreros, un tapiz con una decorado de flores de fondo beige, en el piso había una enorme alfombra roja y varios sofás acomodados como salita.

-Espero que este lugar este bien, hay muchas entradas de corriente- dijo el mayordomo

-Esta perfecto-dijo Cyborg

-Intentaremos no estorbarte-dijo Robin, un flashazo lo dejo con la vista borrosa unos segundos, le habían tomado una fotografía.

-Es para revista-dijo el

-Nada de fotos-dijo Raven

-Tal vez despues tu y yo enfrente- dijo el abrazando a Raven de un costado y con su mano poniendo la expresión de un titulo -saben eh visto muchas cosas , no creo creer en fantasmas-

-Yo tampoco, no somos investigadores paranormales- dijo Cyborg, conectando unas cámaras, Robin se acerco a Raven quien de inmediato al sentir que se aproximaba, cerro el libro de golpe.

-Este sujeto quiere dinero- dijo Robin con disgustos, sentándose a lado de ella.

-Tal vez,pero no significa que no haya algo raro aquí-dijo Raven mirando a su alrededor, donde sentía presencias, mas de las que había en la habitación.

**CHA CHA CHAN ¿QUE HABRA EN ESA CASA? ¿ENCONTRARAN UN DRAMPHYR? Esto y mucho mas en el sig cap, deja tu review aqui **

**Hasta la proxima fanfictioneros!**


	3. Espantos y escalofrios

**-Hola fanfictioneros y fanfictioneras! bn gracias por el review Leslie Princess Seddie por ser mi primera lectora. Subire este, por que me ire de vacaciones el 17 al 23 de diciembre, aparte mañana tengo clases y estoy en examenes, y me toca el mas mortal de todos el miercoles "FISICA" asi que creo que estare desocupada hasta despues de navidad. Gracias Leslie Princess Seddie por ser mi primera lectora**

**Disclaimer: Los jovenes titanes no son mios, son propiedad de Marvel [ a no se crean] son de Dc comics y de sus respectivos autores.**

-¿Los cables no reducirá la señal de de la cámara de 6.234 pixeles con una conexión directa a la computadora de la sala?-dijo Metal-Shield mientras le daba un cable en la mano a Cyborg.

-No, realmente todo esto es una farsa, es un truco para conseguir dinero-dijo Cyborg conectando los cables de la cámara, en eso la puerta se azoto, haciendo que ambos se sobresaltaran.

-¡Viste! ¡ Debí tomar una foto!-dijo Metal-Shield sacando su cámara fotográfica, Cyborg lo detuvo con paciencia.

-¿A que le iba a tomar foto? ¿a la puerta cerrada?-dijo Cyborg con tono burlón

-Relájate tendrás emociones y escalofríos al acabar la noche, te lo aseguro-dijo Raven apareciendo del piso, asustando a Metal-Shield -Ahora dejen de pensar en la circunferencia del cuadrado y pongan esas cámaras- dijo volviendo a desaparecer debajo del piso.

-Dame el sensor,Raven actúa como si fuera fácil, dame las baterías para esto-dijo Cyborg

-Perdona, soy nuevo en esto-dijo dándole unas pilas a Cyborg

-Como te decía, Raven podrá intimidarte, pero lo hace para protegernos, su padre es Trigon un demonio, ella creía estar destinada para traerlo y que fuera "el fin del mundo", pero al final, ella dijo algo muy importante "tal vez no haya finales, sino nuevos comienzos", desde entonces se ha vuelto mas abierta a nosotros-dijo Cyborg mientras colocaba los sensores de movimiento bajo el pie de una estatua con forma de una mujer con las manos sobre su pecho y los ojos cerrados.

-Cycycy...cyborg...-tartamudeo Metal-shield.

-¿Que pasa?-dijo sin volterase

-La.. las.. ¡las estatuas están llorando!-dijo tartamudo señalando las estatua, Cyborg se paro, y con un hisopo tomo muestra del agua, y lo puso en un tubo de ensayo, metiendolo en un aparato de su cuerpo metálico y salio el resultado de que era agua salada.

-Revisa la tuberías, recuerda que este lugar es para turistas- dijo el

-El problema es no es para turistas-dijo Metal-Shield, cuando termino de decir algo, una presencia se hizo visible.

_Mientras con Raven y Chico Bestia_

-Aquí "Pedazo de to fu" a "Lata de pintura" ¿como van ustedes?-

-No creerás lo que estamos viendo, espera, ¿¡"Lata de pintura"!-

-Dame ese comunicador, ¿que pasa Cyborg?-dijo Raven quitando le el comunicador de sus manos.

-Estamos viendo en este momento a una chica con vestimenta de Europa occidental- dijo Cyborg

-Espera Cyborg, la temperatura baja-dijo Raven, en su boca salio el vaho*, y las ventanas empezaban a empañarse, poco a poco el ambiente del salón en donde se encontraban, se tornaba tétrico, la tensión aumentaba y un candelabro salio volando golpeando contra la pared, Chico Bestia y Raven lanzaron un grito del susto.

-Cyborg, algo me dice que hay mas de un fantasma aquí-dijo Raven mirando las ventanas, que manos marcadas de sangre, mas de uno toda la ventana llena de huella de manos.

_Mientras__ con Robin y Star_

-creo que alguien aquí- dijo Star escondiéndose detrás de Robin, Robin no parecía tener miedo.

-muestrame lo que tienes- exclamo Robin deteniéndose enfrente de una mesa, al decir las palabras, un cuchillo se clavo en la mesa, comenzando a girar rápidamente en su eje, poco después se clavaron dos cuchillos mas girando igual.

-No vamos a hacerte daño, al menos que tu- dijo Starfire aun detrás de Robin, Los cuchillos se pararon y se cayeron suavemente, Robin volteo lento atrás suyo, al mismo tiempo que Starfire, y había tres jóvenes, llorando sangre, con las manos pidiendo ayuda.

_UNOS MOMENTOS DESPUÉS DEL TRAUMA DE POR VIDA DE LOS TITANES_

-Aquí pasa algo grande- dijo Cyborg entrando cargando a Metal-Shield que se desmayo del susto.

-Esos fantasmas pedían ayuda-dijo Robin -pero no la nuestra-dijo Star

-Así que todo esta en su lugar-dijo Tumblod

-Podemos tener algo-dijo Raven sentándose

-¿Tu también?-dijo Robin

-¡esto es increíble!-dijo Tumblod

-¿acaso seguira hablando?-gruño en voz baja Raven.

-Con su permiso me retiro-dijo el mayordomo

-¿no va a quedarse?-dijo Chico Bestia

-No me quedo aquí,... en las noches-dijo el cerrando la puerta de frente.

-Cortemos la energía a ver si alguien aparece- dijo Cyborg

-¡Viejo! ¡¿Que no viste hace rato!-dijo Chico Bestia alterado

-¡Miren!-dijo Star señalando la pantalla de la computadora, cientos de fantasmas de mujeres caminaban en pena por los pasillos de la mansión,todas con las mismas características, jóvenes algunas demasiado jóvenes, mas que los Titanes, todas llorando sangre y con los ojos cerrados.

-¿A donde van?- dijo Robin

-¡Son demasiados!- dijo Raven, luego después de unos segundos, en las cámaras no había absolutamente nada, porque los fantasmas atravesaras las paredes entrando en la habitación donde estaban los Titanes, atravesando todos los muebles, Metal-Shield acababa de despertarse y al ser atravesado, volvió a desmayarse. Los fantasmas rodearon a Raven, levantándola del suelo.

-Azarath Mitrion Zinthos- exclamo y todos los fantasmas desaparecieron, dejandola caer en el suelo-

-¿Estas bien?-dijo Robin incorporándola un poco.

-Si... ellos estan asustados-dijo ella, luego mirando al suelo donde había un círculo, en el centro una estrella, y alrededor palabras en Húngaro.

-Yo tenia razón, esto es una mina de oro-dijo Tumblod

-No, si lo podemos en cuarentena-dijo Robin

-No nos precipitemos, no es tan malo-dijo Tumblod

-Si es muy malo, las palabras diablo, bruja, infierno y los nombres de Elizabeth o Escerbeth-dijo Raven leyendo la inscripción

-La duquesa sangrienta de Hungría,de hecho he investigado sobre ella, creía que bañarse en la sangre de mujeres jóvenes la rejuvenecía, claro ahora solo nos queda ir cirujano plástico-dijo el -ella sera la imagen de mi nuevo resort "bruja sexy la leyenda"- dijo el

-No es una leyenda es un hecho, estos espiritus fueron sus victimas mato a 613 mujeres jóvenes, sus atrocidades fue despues de murió-dijo Raven

-Podía ser alguien quiere traerla de regreso-dijo Cyborg

-Si no hay cuerpo, necesitara algo cercano a ella-dijo Raven

-Creo saber esa respuesta-dijo Tumblod -Siganme-

_En la sala de tortura_

Los llevo a el sótano en la sala de tortura donde había múltiples instrumentos de tortura. Raven reconoció todos, por la descripción del libro, la "Doncella de Hierro". También había una una pintura de alguien, que tenia de frente , alado de ella de perfil otra chica y con cola de serpiente.

-Ecate diosa griega y reina de las brujas-dijo Tumbold

-Personas como Ecate, se hacían llamar su sacerdotisa, hola mi nombre es Anabel, soy la guía del resort, también he vivido aquí toda mi vida.-dijo un chica de la edad de Robin, de cabello negro y lacio, tenia unos ojos con el contorno negro de un verde, vestía de una túnica roja, con una cinta negra.

-Interesante, somos los jóvenes Titanes, ¿podrías darnos mas información sobre Ercebeth?-dijo Robin

-Sera un placer, para eso estoy aquí-dijo ella amablemente

-Claro, claro, todo es parte del tour, solo por 23 dolares...-dijo Tumblod

-No es necesario cobrar, lo haré por mi cuenta,hay cosas en este mundo que piensas que son juegos de vídeo, pero es todo una realidad-dijo volteando a ver a Tumblod referiendose a el.

-De hecho todos estas piezas son originales, los trajeron directos del castillo de Ercebeth, no fue nada baratas traerlas, tampoco restaurarlas, pero creo que son muy útiles-dijo tocando las espinas de "La doncella de Hierro"-dijo el

-Era muy bella-dijo Star viendo una fotografía de la vampira.

-Ella lo sabia, su vanidad la obcesino y en vez de perder su belleza perdio su alma-dijo Anabel

Raven, le pareció peculiar Anabel, y continuo leyendo mientras ella explicaba, la biografía de Ercebeth, conocía muy bien.

POV DIARIO DE ZARA HELTON Hungría 1939

_Esta parte la supe, hablando con el sacerdote, estaba muy alterado, luego no lo volví a ver._

_Dentro de la Iglesia el padre se encontraba prendiendo las velas,el día en que mi hermana desapareció. Según el aseguro, una corriente de viento abrió la puerta apagando las velas, dejándolo en oscuridad, la oscuridad de un demonio._

-¿hola? -

Cuando dijo eso varios ojos rojos aparecieron en la oscuridad, los lobos de Ercebeth, entraron entre las filas de las sillas de la iglesia, gruñendo, cuando dio vuelta, la misma Ercebeth estaba frente a sus ojos.

-Se que han llevando tu y ese ingles, no debes hacerlo-dijo con una voz extremadamente seductora

-¿Que cosa?-dijo el confundido, ella solo rió de su inocencia.

-¿como iba a invadir la santidad de esta iglesia? pero ¿donde esta tu salvador?-

-En todas las partes de esta iglesia, y yo... ordeno que salgas-dijo el apuntándole con una cruz, ella dio unos pasos atrás, pero luego avanzo quitando le la cruz con delicadeza.

-No debes hacerlo, usted pone fe en madera y yeso, mi diosa me da belleza y vida eterna, y tu dios ¿que? ¿falsa esperanza?, ¿oraciones sin respuesta? ¿una vida mejor después de la muerte? yo tengo eso también- dijo con una risita, rompió la cruz y retrocedió

-Padre esta solo y abandonado- dijo riéndose muy fuerte

FIN DEL P.O.V DIARIO DE ZARA HELTON Hungría 1939

**QUE TAL? un poco corto lose, pero hubo mucho misterio y mas dudas que le dejare a su conciencia, el siguiente capitulo, viene sobre la desaparicion de Ana Helton.**

**Aclaración**** y algo que tal vez notaron:**

**_Anabel, su nombre completo es Anabel Helton, es la hija de Zara Helton, osea es una dramphyr , Raven se dio cuenta, porque noto sus pupilentes, sus ojos realmente son rojos._**

**Su madre murió, dejándola en un lugar seguro, con una sola misión "evitar que Ercebeth vuelva" y ella fue quien le dejo el libro a Raven. **

**aun faltan muchas emociones y escalofrios para antes de que acabe el fic **

**HASTA LUEGO FANFICTIONEROS! ;)**


	4. Descubrimientos

**HOLA fanfictioneros y fanfictioneras! subire este, porque ya pase las cachetadas, y chancloterapias de las calificaciones asi que dije mmm aprovechando que aun no le digo a mis padres la calificacion de frances, publico estea antes de estar castigada.**

**DISCLAIMER: los jovenes titanes no son mios son propiedad de Steves Jobs [a no se crean, ademas el ya esta muerto "que en paz descanse"] son de Dc comics y de Warners Bros bla bla bla,...**

-Si lo digo enserio debieron sido cientos, esto es una mina de oro, busca mas lugares como estos, ganaremos millones... ¡No importa! solo que, ese chico Robin... si, si, es un estorbo, no dejara un caso como este... por supuesto, seremos ricos, hasta luego-dijo Tumblod por teléfono. El señor Tumblod, apago la luz para descansar, pero un grito desgarrador lleno su habitación...

_En la sala donde están nuestro __héroes_

-Todo es normal, por ahora- dijo Cyborg

-No hay cámaras en todas las habitaciones-dijo Robin acercándose a el monitor

-No hay presupuesto suficiente para tantas cámaras-dijo Starfire

-Gracias Alcaldesa Correl-dijo Raven

-Hay un ruido extraño en el sótano, pero no logro saber que es-dijo Cyborg

-Excelente-exclamo de mala gana Chico Bestia

-Chico Bestia, Metal-Shield vamos a fuera y revisemos-dijo Robin

_En alguna parte de los jardines de la __mansión_

En el fondo del frondoso jardín, en había una arquitectura o representación de una escultura griega, en una especie de plaza, se veía dos personas con túnicas, en medio de una especie de rito...

-Dioses de la bosque, dioses de la noche, ¿ están con nosotras?-dijo una de las figuras, con una voz femenina

-¡Ayúdenos! renueva tu ciervo carne y sangre,con vista de tiza, hagan volver a nuestra sacerdotisa-dijo la otra voz, igualmente, dejando caer un anillo en medio de las dos, un aura brillante, cubrió este, formando una especie de cuerpo aun trasparente.

_P.O.V DIARIO DE Zara Helton Hungría 1939*_

_La noche alcanzo a Ana, mi hermana, había sido un riesgo salir, y así fue, esa seria la ultima noche de su vida, tenia que recoger su vestido de novia. Pero dos personas la habían seguido, cuando la vieron se acercaron a ella.**_

_-Ti debes ser Ana, ven aquí donde te podamos ver-dijo una de ella, vestían __túnicas_

_-¿Te conozco?- pregunto ella_

_-Todos en el pueblo saben que seras una hermosa novia-dijo la otra que la acompañaba._

_-¡Eres tan joven, como un un retoño apenas floreciendo!-dijo una con un tono siniestro._

_-No puede quedarte a charlar con dos señoras en la noche, no es seguro-dijo la otra con el mismo tono que la anterior._

_-O, definitivamente no es seguro-dijo la otra_

_-Vimos tu vestido de novia, ¡Oh era tan hermoso! Date prisa-dijo la otra_

_-¡Mi vestido! no __debería estar aquí, ¡adiós!-dijo ella corriendo a la tienda de la costurera_

_-Cuídate-dijeron las dos _

_Al entrar Ana no encontró a a Maddie, sino alguien mas..._

_-¿Hola? ¿Maddie? ¿como se ve?-dijo entrando_

_-Oh, lo siento ¿te asuste? dejame quitarte la túnica,para que empecemos, mmmm que gratificante aroma desprendes-dijo mientras le quitaba el saco_

_-¿Donde esta Maddie?-pregunto Ana_

_-Ella subio las escaleras con el bebe, dijo que sus lugar es alado del bebe y que yo te cuidara-dijo ella, tenia el vestido mas extravagante que haya visto Ana_

_-¿Eres costurera?-_

_-Claro una de la mejores, oh mi vestido, vine aqui desde la opera no tuve tiempo de cambiarme-dijo ella, dando una excusa por su vestimenta_

_-¿Puedo venir después?-pregunto Ana, pero la "costurera", saco un vestido de novia._

_-No creo que quieras salir sin esto-dijo ella, poco después, le ayudo a ponérselo. _

_-¡Es maravilloso! ¿como es el velo?-_

_-Hecho del mejor encaje, pero no quiero cubrir tus mejillas color de rosa-_

_-Hablas como una anciana-y rió un poco -Pero creo que no eres mas grande que mi prima mayor-dijo ella_

_-¿Que tan mayor?-dijo ella cambiando su tono_

_-Estoy feliz de venir, aunque tenia miedo, esos asesinatos-_

_-no tienes miedo a los vampiros, ¿o si?-_

_-E_l padre me dijo que ningún vampiro se atrevería a venir por un pueblo protegido por su iglesia- __

_-Debo dar gracias al padre por tu visita-dijo ella_

__-P_ero ademas va a venir ese ingles experto en cosas de vampiros...- en ese momento ella dio un vistazo a su vestido en el espejo, y en eso noto que la "costurera" no se reflejaba, la mismísima Ercebeth estaba __ahí._

_-Podría decirse que soy una experta en mi misma-dijo seguida de una maléfica risa macabra, en ese momento escuche un grito demasiado desgarrador._

_FIN DE P.O.V DIARIO DE Zara Helton Hungría 1939 _

-¿que fue eso?-dijo Raven por un ruido de la computadora

-Lo siento es el equipo-

_En el __sótano_

-Es Anabel- dijo Robin

-¿eres sonámbula?-pregunto Metal-Shield

-No, yo escuche ruidos raros en el sótano, así que vine-

-Sangre- señalo Chico Bestia en el suelo

-Explica-dijo Robin

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con esa sangre-dijo ella

-Sigamos las huellas, tu vienes con nosotros-dijo Robin, Chico Bestia como gorila la tomo como rehén. Siguiendo las huellas, llevaban a una pared, había que tirarla.

-Muy bien cúbranse-dijo Robin a punto de poner un explosivo, pero Metal-Shield lo detuvo

-Espera yo lo hago-le dijo, se quito el guante y paso la mano por la pared.

-"Detector de metales humano", recuerdas-le dijo Chico Bestia, unos segundos después y el chico , apretó un ladrillo y se abrió una puerta, entrando por un pasillo entraron a una de las 500 habitaciones, solo que el Sr. Tumblod estaba tirado en el suelo, pálido y boca abajo. Robin se acerco a el sujeto poniéndole boca arriba, en el cuello tenia una cortada muy profunda.

-Le quitaron su sangre-dijo Robin

-Yo la encontré-dijo Metal-Shield acercándose a una tina repleta de sangre.

-Empieza a hablar-dijo Robin, acercándose a Anabel

-¡Yo no hice nada!-dijo ella en defensa

-¿Porque tus ojos son rojos, si eran verdes?-dijo Metal-Shield

-¿¡Esa pregunta que tiene que ver!-dijo ella

-Por eso sabes mucho del tema, eres una sacerdotisa de Ecate -dijo Robin

-Retira lo dicho- dijo ella forcejeando con los brazos de Chico Bestia

-Obligame-dijo retador Robin

-¡Alto ella no hizo nada!-dijo Raven entrando con el libro en la otra mano -Eres Zara Helton, tu nos trajiste aquí, y me dejaste este diario- dijo ella

-No, Zara Helton era mi madre, yo soy Anabel, me puso así por que su hermana se llamaba Ana-dijo ella intentando escaparse de Chico Bestia.

-Chico Bestia, suelta, ella es buena-dijo Raven, el de inmediato volvió a su forma humana y la soltó.

-Ellas tratan de traer de vuelta a Ercebeth, necesitaran sangre, cuando ella despierte-dijo ella señalando la tina

-¿Para que?- dijo Metal-Shield

-¿que no pusiste atención en lo que nos explico Anabel?-dijo Robin

-Me distraje con un objeto-dijo el

-Claro que no, tu no me engañas-dijo Anabel

-¿De que hablas?- dijo Raven confundida

-Se quien eres, eres... el sacerdote que acompaño a mi madre-dijo ella

-Tonterías, ¡eso fue hace mas de 61 años!- dijo Raven

-Raven, ella tiene razón, yo era un sacerdote... -

-¿Como es que llevas vivo mas de 61 años?-dijo Chico Bestia

-Yo, soy un alma en pena- dijo el, Chico Bestia grito de terror, estaba viendo a un fantasma.

-Entonces fuiste tu el que trajo aquí a Tumblod-dijo Robin

-Yo no quería, ella me obligaron-

-¿Ellas quienes?- dijo Chico Bestia

-Las arpías, yo.. yo..-dijo el soltando llanto dejándose caer en las rodillas.

-Esta bien, toma- dijo Anabel dándole una cruz, no cualquiera, sino la que había tirado ese día en el castillo de Ercebeth.

-Gracias- dijo el aun soltando lagrimas.

-Vamos, tenemos que encontrar a Ercebeth, debe estar afuera, revise toda la casa, y no hay nadie-dijo Anabel

-Titanes, vamos-dijo Robin

-Raven, debes seguir leyendo ese libro, por desgracia, no se leer húngaro, y ahí, esta la clave de todo- dijo ella

-De acuerdo, ¿por que no me siento sorprendida por todo esto de el fantasma?-dijo ella

Salieron dejando solo a el sacerdote que en su mano apretaba la cruz, llorando de alegría, al ver una pizca de fe que podría encender el fuego de la esperanza.

-No hay redencion para ti, haz traicionado a nuestra reina y tiene un ultimo trabajo para ti- dijo unas sombras saliendo de las tinieblas de la habitacion

-¡No por favor!-dijo el

P.O.V DIARIO DE Zara Helton Hungría 1939

-Ana este es momento para que estes celebrando, no preocupada tienes una hermosa boda-dijo el sacerdote

-Es terrible tres mujeres matadas de una terrible, y la forma en la que fueron encontradas-dijo Ana

-Fueron victimas de un animal, no de un vampiro esta iglesia es demasiada grande se valiente el dios estara, camina en estas calles sin ningun temor destierra el miedo, y tu querida Ana, debes estar con Maddie, con tu vestido de novia-dijo el

-Cierto, gracias padre- dijo ella saliendo, al salir, entro un señor algo calvo, con anteojos y un maletín "el profesor"

-Buenas tardes espero no interrumpir-dijo el entrando

No, todo lo contrario,busque un momento para hablar con usted, pero cuando me dijeron que iba a venir me sentí consternado-dijo el

-¿Por que?-pregunto el

-Su profesion trabaja con mediums, espiritistas, sesiones demoníacas y exorcismos, ¿no teme en caer en las fuerzas del mal?- dijo el

-No, si me mantengo firme, ahora enfrentamos a un vampiro aliado con un diosa poderosa griega-dijo el

-¡No hablare de falsos dioses en la casa de dios!-exclamo el

-Perdone padre, no fue mi intención ofender así, pero lo único que le puedo decir es que nuestra fe es lo unico que nos mantiene de pie hasta el final-dijo el profesor saliendo de la iglesia

FIN P.O.V Zara Helton Hungría 1939

Caminando por lo pasillo los héroes estaban caminando hacia el jardín, un ruido de madera al romperse se puedo apreciar por todos, una sombra salio de un precipitado golpe, dejando visible una bestia enorme a la vista

-¿Que es eso?- dijo Chico Bestia

***Digamos que esta parte es la continuación de el P.O.V anterior**

****Esas chicas, son vampiresas, osea seguidoras de Ecate, ellas mataron a la madre de Anabel, y al no pensar en un "dramphyr", pues no saben de su existencia **

**Breve explicación de lo anterior,: los Dramphyr, no son aceptados por los vampiros,por su naturaleza humana, pueden salir en pleno dia, soportar ver una cruz, y hasta el ajo. Peor tampoco son aceptados por lo humanos por su naturaleza vampira, como la sed por la sangre [obviamente Anabel, bebe de animales], los ojos rojos, los colmillos y la atracción por la oscuridad. Ademas los dramphyr, puede ver a los vampiros, y por esa misma razón, tambien representan un peligro en la existencia de los vampiros.**

**Bno, deja aqui tu review joven fanfictionero que se tomo la molestia de leer mi fic, un poco sangriento no? jeje otra cosa que LES ASEGURO NO NOTARON...**

**¿DONDE ESTA STARFIRE?, bno eso en el siguiente cap, ademas de un probableme final del fic, asi es señores y señoras del club de Vampiros, como ya dije, ya esta escrito, almenos que me den una idea no? bno deja el review aqui abajo amigo.**


	5. Amanecer

**HOLA FANFICTIONERAS Y FANFICTIONEROS! Ya llegue ya llegue, pff! q cansado es viajar mas si se demora el vuelo no? bno ya no los hago esperar por seguramente tendran un cena de pavo bla bla bla no?**

** aqui les traigo h t t p : / / a q u a l i g h t i n g . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / # / d 4 j d 4 m o un dibujo de anabel con el diario, veanlo**

**h t t p : / / a q u a l i g h t i n g . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / # / d 4 j e 3 e 3 aqui Ercebeth **

**DISCLAIMER: Los jovenes titanes no son mios son de Batman, [oq no ya le paro] son de Dc comics y de sus respectivos autores.**

-¿Que es eso?- dijo Chico Bestia

-Es un... un ¿hombre lobo?-dijo Raven con los ojos abiertos de la impresión

-Yo me encargo de el, Raven y Ana vayan a buscar a Ercebeth, tu Chico Bestia ayúdame con esto-dijo Robin sacando un bastón. Raven y Ana, salieron corriendo en su búsqueda. Robin de un salto llego a la altura de la cabeza de 2 metros, aunque estaban dentro de la mansión, había mucho espacio del suelo para el techo, pero no mucho de los pasillos. Chico Bestia se trasformo en "la bestia" dándole un rasguño cerca del ojo, mientras Robin pasaban cerca de sus pies con una cuerda, haciendo que cayera de espaldas con el garrazo. El hombre lobo se levanto nuevamente y aventó a Robin contra la pared, este aprovecho el impulso y le clavo varios golpes en la cara. Chico Bestia haciéndose culebra, esquivaba todo los manotazos, y volviendo a un rinoceronte, lo lanzo hasta atravesar una pared.

Robin con su habilidad esquivaba a la bestia y seguía rodeándolo buscando un punto débil con su bastón le daba golpes en diferentes partes, Chico Bestia tomaba partes de la pared rota y se las lanzaba, cada golpe parecía piquete de mosquito, nada parecía rasguñarlo, en un momento parecían que bailaban, uno iba adelante y el otro retrocedía con un pasito de breakdance.

_Mientras con Starfire_

La joven extraterrestre, se despertó de un golpe que había recibido en la cabeza, con la vista borrosa, se sentía drogada, cuando puedo ver con mayor claridad, observo que estaba amarrada, con las manos arriba con cadenas, intento apretarlas para romperlas, pero la droga, la había debilitado.

-Es curioso hermana, su sangre no le es útil a nuestra sacerdotisa, pero si para nosotras -dijo una voz femenina saliendo de las sombras junto con la otra sombras, ahora mostrando sus rostros.

-¿Por donde empezamos?- dijo una de ellas acercándose a un pedazo de tela, donde venían varios instrumentos parecidos al de un doctor en un cirugía. Star emitía gemidos, intentaba gritar ante el peligro nadie la escucharía.

-¿que usamos?-pregunto una de ella mirando la variedad de instrumentos

-¡Este!- exclamo una de ellas tomando una especie de bisturí, pero aserrado.

-no, no hermana, ¡este!- exclamo la otra, tomando uno totalmente liso, acercándose a Star, peligrosamente.

_Con Robin y Chico Bestia_

La riña ya había durado bastante , los dos héroes estaban agotados, la bestia era resistente de los ataques que les mandaba ambos, Robin ya casi acababa con su variedad de bombas y artículos, le había roto 3 bastones de los golpes que le aventaba, había roto varias paredes y llegaron a un salón, donde había una chimenea y trofeos de cacería encima de esta. Las luces estaban apagadas, solo el fuego de la chimenea iluminaba parte de la pelea, solo se veían sombras luchando casi a muerte, con un brillo naranja en sus caras, gotas de sudor frió resbalando por las caras, igual de un tono anaranjado, Robin empezaba a desesperarse.

La cara de la bestia era agresiva, furiosa casi sin control, recordaba a Chico Bestia en la época en donde ya no se diferenciaba a el mismo. Los ojos de la criatura eran amarillos, como los de los reptiles, los único que se veía era esos ojos amarillos.

Ambos empezaban a esquivar golpes, en vez de darlos, Chico Bestia, parecía torero, pero en una de sus movimientos de toreados, la bestia se dirigía hacia el y este se quito del camino, dejando que este se clavara en un trofeo de cacería, cayendo de cuerpo frió cuerpo permaneció inmóvil y en una de sus manos, se pudo ver la cruz , segundos después, desapareció, dejando solo la cruz

-No te preocupes Chico Bestia, el ya estaba muerto, era "el sacerdote"-dijo Robin

-¿Ahora que hacemos?-dijo el chico verde

-Tu busca a Star, yo iré con Raven y Ana-dijo Robin

_En los jardines frondosos de la __mansión_

-¿Estas bien?-dijo Raven notando que Anabel estaba demasiado pálida.

-Estoy bien tienes que dejarme, Ercebeth debe ser detenida, vete estaré bien-dijo ella, pero varios, lo que pasaba es que no había bebido sangre, empezaba a aullidos sonaron, sonidos de hojas secas rompiéndose, pisadas que se escuchaban cada vez mas cerca, hasta que sonó que rodeaban a ambas heroínas.

-O tal vez no-dijo Raven poniéndose su capucha y llenando sus manos de aura oscura. Los lobos de Ercebeth, los tenían rodeados, no había forma de verlos, el jardín parecía mas un bosque, repleto de arboles de copas altas y de numerosos obstáculos, era fácil perderse .

-Si pudiera verlos, podría..-dijo Raven, cubriendo a Ana que estaba en el suelo hincada intentando recuperase. Poco a poco unos ojos rojos se veían entre la oscura sombra del bosque, sonidos de gruñidos acechando y amenazando con acercarse, un aullido a lo lejos se oyó y las pisadas se fueron haciendo mas lejanas.

¿Adonde se van?- pregunto Raven

-Ya han cumplido su cometido, demonos prisa-dijo Ana levantándose, ambas con ayuda de Raven hizo un disco con su aura oscura y volaron encima del bosque, hasta ver un claro con varias ruinas. Bajaron al claro y se ocultaron entre los pilares que había ahí, un rayo de luz azul llegaba en el centro del laberinto de ruinas griegas, cuando ambas se asomaron, una momia con colmillos enormes, y totalmente horrible, se levantaba. Los huesos de la criatura se veían y su piel era tan vieja que era gris oscuro, y en su mano se veía un anillo de topacio.

-¡Es tarde!-dijo Raven

-¡Ercebeth!-dijo Anabel, al momento de notar que ya no estaba ahí, sino atrás de ella, golpeando a Raven, ella quedo en el suelo inconsciente, Ercebeth se acerca a ella .

-Tan joven-exclamo con una voz ronca, pero su aura impidió que la tocara

-Ella es demasiado para ti-le amenazo Anabel

-Tu-exclamo reconociéndola como Zara.

-¡Aléjate de ella!-dijo Ana

-¡Diosa Ecate, necesito de tu ayuda!-dijo esta alzando sus manos y una grieta se formo bajo los pies de Ana, rompiéndose cada vez mas, Ana quedo suspendida solo de su manos, Ercebeth la tomo y de un impulso salio volando, y en sus garras a Anabel.

Por la mente de Anabel venían las imágenes de Tumblod muerto con la cortada en el cuello, el de "el sacerdote" y su cruz al fin descansando en paz, a Raven tirada en el piso y los lobos acercándose cada vez mas a ella, a Starfire siendo cortada por las seguidoras de Ecate, y al ultimo a Zara Helton con el diario en sus manos y sus ultimas palabras, _"Kis Ana, vigyázni ezt a könyvet, és talál valakit, képes megfejteni,Ercebeth stop, ő soha nem fizet, vagy aki elkövette aatrocitásokat fog születni ismét, most én vagyok tudva, hogy védia régi az életed ..."*._

_Mientras con Star _

-que integrante hermana-dijo una de ella lamiéndose la sangre restante de sus labios.

-cortemos la mas- dijo la otra acercándose a ella con la herramienta de tortura, Starfire ya se había recuperado de la droga y de una patada salio volando la arpía, y se quito las cadenas y salio volando por la ventana sin antes enviarles una bolas de plasma verde a ambas, salio en busca de sus amigos, y logro ver a un ave verde.

-¡Chico Bestia!-dijo Starfire

-¡Star! estas lastimada, busquemos a Raven-dijo el bajando

_Con Raven_

Raven despertó y cuando la vista dejo de ser borrosa, vio los ojos rojos de los lobos acercándose al claro, ella alzo las manos y levanto todas las ruinas, los lobos al acercarse poco a poco a ella, recibieron una lluvia de montones de rocas, cuando Raven termino con todos, cayo de rodillas y del cielo llegaron Star y Chico Bestia, y del bosque Robin.

-¡Raven!, ¡Raven! ¿estas bien?-dijo Chico Bestia

-Si eso creo-dijo ella

-¿Donde esta Ana?-dijo Robin

_Mientras con Ana_

Cuando Ana despertó, estaba en la habitación donde se encontraba la tina de sangre, unas velas se prendieron alrededor, iluminando con con azul tenue, atrás una voz ronca se acerco a ella.

-Los años han sido tal amables contigo-dijo ella

-Lamento no poder decir lo mismo-dijo Ana, Ercebeth le lanzo una cachetada reventándole el labio.

-Eres tan frágil, tanto poder y belleza y no sabes utilizarlo, me das mucha pena-dijo ella alejándose de ella, se metió poco a poco a la tina de sangre , mientras ella se untaba la sangre en su piel Ana dijo:

-Pena me das tu, enevejecer no es lo peor que le puede pasar a una persona, pero tu dejaste de ser persona hace mucho-

Ercebeth, ya era joven otra vez, su piel volvió a un tono pálido, su cabello se volvió negro y sedoso, su boca tenia un color rojo y unos colmillos asomando en su sonrisa, salio de su tina, y pudo apreciar su cuerpo realmente tenia belleza. Cuando ella se iba acercando Ercebeth cayo de rodillas y en sus manos salieron arrugas, y su cabello se volvió grisáceo.

-¡no! ¿que haz hecho?-dijo la vampiresa con odio.

-Mi gran contribucion con tu baño-dijo ella enseñándole una botella de agua bendita vacía, Ercebeth volvió a la forma calaverica que tenia, Ana tomo una silla rompiéndola, y con una pata de la silla, se lo clavo en el corazón.

La escena estaba siendo vista por los centenares de fantasmas que había matado Ercebeth, cuando esta se volvió polvo y cayo el anillo de topacio , los fantasma mostraron sus caras con una sonrisa, tres de varias de ellas se acercaron a Ana, Zara y Ana Helton adelante abrazándola y dándole un collar, "el sacerdote con su cruz dándole las gracias en silencio, y los acompañantes de aquella noche de 1939, todos sonriendole eternamente , hasta desaparecer sutilmente.

-Hasta luego, mamá- dijo Ana, pero una niebla verde cubrió el lugar, una señora con cabello de serpientes y la mitad de su cuerpo de serpiente se acerco a ella.

-Ecate-dijo Ana

-¿porque caminar en este mundo? ellos no te conocen somos mejores-dijo Ecate

-¿si? ahora estoy ocupada-dijo dándose la vuelta

-¿para que salvarlos?, pocos respetan los antiguos hechizos, solo quedan pocos que me pagan con sacrificios de sangre, acepta lo que eres y camina conmigo-dijo Ecate

-No soy parte de tu mundo, ahora dejame en paz-dijo sin darse vuelta

-Elige-dijo ella

-Debe entender-

-Haz hecho la guerra a los miembros de tu propia familia y la mia, los espiritus del aire y las sombras, los antiguos de las tumbas y la oscuridad, recibe un perdón si vienes conmigo-dijo ella extendiendo le la mano

-Lo lamento, pero mi familia, fue asesinada por culpa de la tuya, ahora déjame en paz-

-Estas manchada con la sangre de tu propia familia, ahora ven a mi-dijo ella

-¡oh ya cállate!-dijo ella volteando a verla

-Es inevitable-dijo ella acercándose a ella y tomándola de los hombros -Eres una criatura de la oscuridad, debes estar en donde perteneces conmigo y los de tu especie, no tienes lugar en este mundo-dijo ella

-Parece que su sacerdotista no lo ha hecho así-dijo mirando la tina de sangre, estaba sedienta, pero sabia que si bebía sangre humana, su cuerpo no aceptaría otra cosa mas que eso.

-Esta lucha a terminado, tu sed de sangre debe ser saciada, ven a mi y no tendrás que cargar con ese peso-dijo ella

_CON CYBORG EN LAS COMPUTADORA_

-¡ ándele , ándele!-dijo Cyborg a la computadora, mientras revisaba todas las cámaras, sin encontrar rastros de sus amigos. En eso la puerta se abrió y salieron los héroes, todos heridos y lastimados. Robin cargaba a Star que estaba cortada en todas las partes de sus cuerpo. Chico Bestia sostenía a Raven de los hombros y todos entraron cogeando.

-¿Donde esta Ana?-dijo Robin

-No lose, no estaba con ustedes, ¿que ha pasado?-dio Cyborg

-Mucho que explicar-dijo Star, detrás de la puerta venia corriendo Ana, quien cerro la puerta tras de ellos.

-¡Ana! ¿que ocurre?-dijo Raven

-E.. ¡Ecate!-dijo agitada

-¿la diosa?-dijo Robin

-Si Ecate a llegado esto es malo-dijo Raven, en eso una mano atravesó la puerta y se llevo a Ana

-¡Debemos hacer algo!-dijo Robin yendo tras ella pero un muro de energía le bloque la salida.

-No podemos solo Anabel-dijo Raven

-Pero sino..-dijo Star

-Ya casi amanece-dijo Raven, dándole a entender lo que quería decir.

_Con Ana..._

Ecate se llevo a Ana, atravesando varios pisos hasta llegar a la sala principal, dejando la dramphyr en el piso.

-No lo entiendes no somos como otros en esta tierra, ¡estamos destinados a caminar en otros mundos!-dijo ella alzándose con un aire de orgullo

-Este mundo esta bien para mi, y no solo a mi-

-Tanto tiempo en los humanos ya te has perdido a ti misma, a ti y a tu amiga mitad-demonio-

-Se acabo-dijo levantándose y corriendo a las escaleras, Ecate incremento su tamaño y era del tamaño de un edificio.

-Somos dioses de oscuridad-

-Aquí deberia haber sol-dijo Ana quitando una cortina, pero no había ventana.

-Deten esto, tu destino sera morir-dijo Ecate acercando su cara a el piso donde estaba ella

-El destino esta sobre valorado-dijo ella,y quito la cortina, dejando entrar el sol, Ecate se lanzo sobre ella, rompiendo las paredes y cayendo en el césped,varias astillas y rocas salieron volando, rodaron valle abajo hasta chocar con un árbol. Ana levanto levemente se incorporo y una serpiente verde la miraba.

-Aghhh-dijo ella enseñándole los dientes, y esta se fue, Ana giro boca arriba y se quito una astilla de la pierna, cerro los ojos mientras su vista se ponía borrosa.

_ FLASHBACK Hungría 1939_

_-El tren esta apunto de partir-_

_-estoy listo-_

_-Nunca has enfrentadoe esto-_

_-No puedo esperar, me van a ayudar varios policías locales-_

_-Esta bien, es tu vida, ¿que es esto?-_

_-Es lemoniadno antiguo, aunque no es difícil traducir no estoy seguro exactamente que dice, pero menciona algo así "Mirada escarlata, dientes de lobo, cabello negro cual oscuro ébano, la perdición de criatura sangrienta"-_

_-Mire hacia abajo una vez en el infierno, son un especie que no tiene lugar aquí-_

_-No hay que etiquetar a las personas, personas como los dramphyr, son personas incomprendidas, pero si el mal cae en manos de personas como Ercebeth seria una historia diferente, hay que tener fe,hacer todo sin tenerla, es como usar un rifle sin saber cargarlo, pero si luchamos contra todo lo que nos hace el mal es el triunfo, hay que cruzar lugares oscuros para llegar a la luz solo así se encuentra lugar en este mundo.-dijo el profesor._

_Fin del FLASHBACK _

Ana despertó y se encontraba en la enfermería una enorme sutura, movió su cabeza a la derecha y vio a Raven leyendo el diario, al terminar de leerlo voltee a verla y sonrió, Ana sonrió entendiendo lo que quería decir Raven, acababa de amanecer.

***Pequeña Ana, cuida de este libro, y busca a alguien capaz de decifrarlo,detenen a Ercebeth,****ella nunca debe volver o las atrocidades que cometio volveran a nacer, ahora me voy sabiendo que tu protegeras mi legado con tu vida...**

**Como me quedo? aqui les va la relacion del diario con lo que pasaron los titanes:**

**En la parte en donde muere "El sacerdote", fue una pequeña recreación de la muerte de Ana**

**Cuando Ecate lanza de la ventana a Ana, es la escena de Ercebeth y Zara**

**Cuando Raven y Ana van al jardin a buscar a Ercebeth, es la escena de el profesor y el equipo de investigacion.**

**En la parte en donde esta Ana con Ecate peleando con palabras, es la misma que la de "el sacerdote" y Ercebeth**

**Cuando se llevan a Star, es lo mismo cuando esta Ercebeth y Ana Helton**

**DATOS QUE QUISIERA EXPLICAR:**

**El final quiere decir que Raven y Anabel se dieron cuenta de todo lo del diario, lo que trataba de explicarles, tal vez sean subespecies de algo maligno, pero por la forma en la que fueron educadas, tienen una oportunidad de ser parte de una familia, en este caso los titanes.**

**Ahora para cerrar con broche de oro Gracias a todos los que comentaron y los que lo lleyeron, espero que les haya gustado el final .**

**"Todos tenemos que pasar por la noche mas oscura, para llegar a el amanecer"**


End file.
